Wedded Bliss
by PrisonerPadfoot
Summary: One-shot of James and Lily's wedding.


James Potter stood looking into the mirror of his dressing room, sweat beading on his forehead. He had never felt more nervous in his life. This was indeed going to be fateful day. It was the day where he would utter those two little words and be bound to the woman of his dreams for the rest of his life. Today James Potter and Lily Evans were going to be married.

James and Lily had begun dating in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the six years prior to then Lily hadn't wanted to even stand in the same room as James, but things changed once he deflated his ego a bit. It didn't take long for them, or their friends, to see that they were destined to be together. Once they were two years out of school, James had asked for Lily's hand in marriage on bended knee. Lily had immediately accepted and threw her arms about his neck, crying tears of joy. Neither of them would ever forget that day.

James fidgeted uneasily as Sirius Black, his best man, tried desperately to adjust his tie for him. In the mirror James could see Remus and Peter standing by the door, smiling at him. James tried to give a grin in return but it turned out terribly weak. He was too nervous to smile. It felt as though there were a swarm of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

"Damn thing!" Sirius exclaimed, undoing James' tie completely. " I give up, Remus you try."

Shaking his head and pushing Sirius out of the way, Remus adjusted James' tie with ease.

"Show off...." Sirius muttered under his breath at Remus. Remus heard him and shot an evil glare his way.

When his tie was perfectly straight, Remus clapped James on the shoulder and said, "Never seen you look better."

And for the most part Remus was correct. Though James looked handsome in his brand new tuxedo, his hair was still a bit unruly. He had tried everything to get it to stay in place, and for the most part it did, but stray pieces of hair stuck up here and there and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed as Peter walked up beside him.

"Ah, don't be nervous, James!" said Peter, patting his friend on the back. This just made James' stomach feel worse.

" Easy for you to say..." James muttered. He then broke away from his friends sat down on the chair in the corner, his head in his hands. "...you're not the one getting married."

Sirius, Peter and Remus rolled their eyes at each other as James picked up his carnation from the end table and fastened it to his suit.

"Come on James. Perk up. You'd think we were at a funeral." said Sirius, kneeling down beside James and giving him a playful punch in the arm. " You're gettin' married to the love of your life. What's there to be nervous about? You should be happy because Lily loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with ya. That's all that matters really."

James smiled at his best man. He always had a way with making him feel better. "You know..."he began, getting up from his seat and brushing himself off, "you're right."

***********

"Lily, would you stop fidgeting?! Let me fix your veil, would you?" Alice Longbottom yelled at her long-time friend Lily.

" Sorry, Alice." Lily said, straightening up a bit as Alice pulled at the veil planted on her head.

Lily could remember being a bridesmaid at Alice's wedding only a year ago. It had been absolutely magnificent, but now it was her turn to be the bride, and it seemed anything but magnificent. Nerve-wracking was more like it. She had been struggling to calm down all morning.

" Alice?" Lily asked as her friend finished adjusting her veil for her.

"Yes Lily?"

" You weren't nervous when you married Frank, were you?"

"Of course I was! I just hid it well, Lily." she gave her friend a wink, " You know, I was so nervous I had to breathe into a paper bag to calm down before I walked the aisle. But afterwards I looked back and saw that it was for nothing. No worries, Lily. Now come on, its almost time for you and James to tie the knot." she said, opening the dressing room door.

Lily took one last look into the mirror, gave a confident nod and walked out the door past Alice.

***********

A few minutes later James stood waiting at the alter, the music from the church organ filling his ears. Behind him stood Sirius, who was smiling broadly. Remus and Peter were sitting in front of him in the pews, three rows from the front. Like most everyone else, they were staring down the aisle, waiting for Lily to appear. James had not seen her since the night before and felt as though the anticipation was killing him. His heart was drumming rapidly against his ribs.

All the guests were quiet as the little flower girl progressed up the isle to where James stood, tall with an fervent expression on. His hands were tangled together, until he twisted them through his untidy raven black hair. Sirius chuckled from behind James, looking at his nervous friend, already in sweat about taking his chance on his true love. The flower girl was directed over to stand next to James's parents throwing the last of the white petals to the ground in front of the alter.

The air was silent for a brief moment before the music began, signaling for the bride. The white polished doors opened and James felt his stomach tighten. There were no words for this moment. Lily appeared at the door, dressed in gleaming white. The lights of the church cast a wonderful glow upon her as she walked down the aisle. James' stomach fluttered as she smiled at him.

Remus and Peter came to Lily's side to guide her up the church isle, giving her away to the groom in place of her late father. James gladly took hold of Lily's cold hand, helping her up onto the stage of the alter. Remus and Peter took their places beside Sirius.

Lily's dress was simple, but she loved it just the same. Her mother had been wed in the dress, and now she was doing the same. It was made of a plain white silk, and it's long train left a wide trail behind her. Her auburn hair was placed up in an elegant bun upon her head, away from her radiant face.

They stared into each other's eyes as they said their vows. Their smiles grew as they exchanged rings. Sirius did not delay in pulling the two golden bands from his pocket and handing them to the groom and his bride. He was honored to help this union.

"James Potter, do you take Lily Evans to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Lily Evans, do you take James Potter to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," the minister stepped back away from the couple. "May I now have the honor to pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. May all blessings come your way."

Lily and James kissed and bound themselves to each other for life. At this many people in the audience began to cry, while others clapped, whistled, and cheered. Peter was one of the one's crying, while Remus was standing up and clapping so hard his hands were beginning to turn red. Sirius was clapping weakly, trying to keep his pent up tears from flowing down his cheeks.

To James their kiss seemed to last forever, and he had a bit of trouble pulling away from Lily. He wanted that kiss to last forever, for it was the sweetest one they had ever shared. It was Lily who pulled away. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, completely blocking out the rest of the world. James turned about as a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Sirius.

"Congrats, James." Sirius said, a single tear managing to escape and run down his cheek. He nodded at James approvingly, clapping a bit louder. James returned the nod and turned back to Lily.

With a sly smile, James whisked Lily into his arms. She squealed, but James didn't seem to notice. He carried her all the way down the aisle and out the door, where a black carriage was waiting for them, its driver holding the door open for them. Lily held on tightly to her husband's neck as he carried her down the steps of the church. At once all their guests came to the doorway to see them off, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Alice in front of course. As James reached the carriage, he turned about and let Lily wave goodbye to everyone before letting her down and helping her in. The driver shut the door after James climbed in and rushed around to the front seat.

In just a few minutes they would be at their wedding reception, surrounded by family and friends, celebrating. But for now it was only them, their hands entwined, lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

" I love you Lily." James said, breaking away from her momentarily.

" I love you too, James." said Lily, gazing deeply into his eyes and bringing her lips back to his.


End file.
